valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 01: In Defense Of Bruhl
Light Imperial Tank x 1 | officers = Scout Leader x 1 | aces = None }} In Defense of Bruhl is the first Chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this Chapter is called Defense of Bruhl. Story Welkin and Alicia take a moment to admire the Sister Mills, a large twin windmill in the centre of Bruhl, before going their seperate ways; Welkin returns home with Isara to help her pack for evacuation. Martha Lipponen, the family's nanny, is introduced and embarasses Welkin with his old nickname, "Welkies." It isn't long before Alicia stops by with some bread, explaining she works at the local bakery and admiring a photograph of Belgen Gunther standing with another man in front of a tank. On questioning, the second man is revealed to be Isara's father Theimer; the girl was orphaned at a young age, and adopted by Welkin's father. Walking through the deserted town, Welkin and Alicia comment about how empty it seems; Alicia asks if Welkin will join the Army like his father, and he states he doesn't think so; he wants to be a teacher. Their discussion is interrupted as a descending Imperial rocket crashes into the Sister Mills and explodes. Imperial troops quickly advance into the town square and begin firing indiscriminately at fleeing civilians. Welkin quickly offers to help Alicia with a plan to kill the officer directing the Imperial advance in order to buy time for the remaining population to flee. Topography Pathway leading North from the start point across a road with enemies behind cover ahead, surrounded by houses. To the far North is the Windmill Plaza, closed off with wall between a pair of trucks; two sandbag walls are located North of the two trucks, with the target behind the Western one. After the objective is complete, the start area and path leading to the Plaza are closed off and a new area appears, a road leading South with an alleyway to the Southeast that leads to the exit flag. Landmarks and Street Names *Belgen Gunther Road *Bruhl Road *East Mill Street *Kirkja Lane *Memorial Plaza *Mill Fountain *Mill Park *Shepherd Street *Sister Mills *West Mill Street *Windheuvel Road I'll Explain The Mission "I'll explain the mission. The enemy's invaded the Windmill Plaza and has taken almost the entire area over. We'll deploy from this position. Hide behind sandbags for cover as you advance toward the plaza. Our goal this time is to eliminate the enemy leader. I'm pretty sure they'll be there in the plaza area. Be careful, there may be enemy units hiding behind the buildings out there. Hidden enemies won't show up in the Command Mode view, so be careful as you make your advance." 'Mission objectives' 'Victory ' *The enemy leader is defeated 'Failure ' *Welkin dies *Alicia dies *20 turns pass "Okay, let's begin. It's up to us to defend Bruhl!" Strategy *The starting area has a number of enemy Scouts positioned ready to fire into your deployment zone. The target is a Scout Leader (with red armour) located behind a sandbag wall in the Plaza itself. For the top rank, there's one turn to get to him though it should only take one CP, even on a first run through. *Despite the grenade tutorial being in the next mission, Alicia, unlike the other members of the watch, has one. With default control settings, it is selected with Square on PS3 or tab on PC. It can be used to kill the enemy commander very easily, though since it is a base-level grenade it will fail to kill him if it lands in front of the sandbag wall: it is best to throw it to the right side of him. *Killing the enemy commander ends the turn regardless of how many CP are left, and also alters the map; all the enemies still present will also disappear. *Now the alleyway leading to the square is closed off, and a new area appears to the Southeast. A cutscene shows an Light Imperial Tank entering the square, and the game resumes on the enemy's turn. *The Light Tank will always do the same thing on its first turn; drive past the sandbags then fire a mortar round towards the Town Watchman. It will then spend two more CP moving to the road leading South out of the Plaza (Bruhl Road) where it will end it's turn without firing. *Your new objective is now to get Welkin to the map marker. This is a relatively simple matter of running behind the Light Tank and then past the Imperial troops to the alley; the second alley down is the correct one, the Northern one is closed off by the map edge. Rewards Aftermath In the mission ending sequence, Alicia says she's going to dig in at the town's main gate to buy more time. Welkin states he's going to return to his father's house to help Isara and Martha evacuate. Notes/Trivia *This is a variation of the larger Windmill Plaza map that is used in Chapter 12: The Fight for Bruhl and the seventh skirmish. The starting area of this map is not accessible in the larger version. *The Light Imperial Tank in this mission has a critical hit multiplier of 1.5 instead of 10.0, making it virtually immune to infantry weapons fired at the radiator. It's certainly impossible to destroy in a single turn and still complete the mission, and getting the maximum rank is a far better bonus than bagging a single Light Tank. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Missions